The Phantom Chronicles
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Danny's children have had their own share of adventures both big and small. But wouldn't you know it seems that Danny's grandchildren have their own adventure and troubles to deal with now. Set in Phantom Three's Universe
1. Jake Matthews

Alex:This is in the same universe as my Phantom Three stories. It takes place around 50 years after Phantom Planet. I own characters like Jake, Lily, Nathan, etc. Enjoy

* * *

_Jake, oldest grandson _

To say Jake Matthews was bored would be the biggest understate of this halfa's life. He was sitting at the table in his grandparents' kitchen spinning the ingredients his grandmother was using to bake and wondering what she was baking since it apparently used vanilla and sea weed.

"Jacob Nathaniel Matthews, can you not do something productive?" his grandmother asked annoyed.

Jake rolled his eyes, "I could have gone with Josh and Raven to the Fenton Academy and helped with the cadets but I'm grounded, Nanny Sam!"

Sam Fenton rolled her eyes at her grandson, "One, if you had keep your grades up you wouldn't be grounded and two, there's more to do than just hunt ghost and train to hunt ghosts."

"You have thirteen grandchildren with ghost powers and you tell me that?" Jake raised an eyebrow at his grandmother, "Plus, you know, the whole Papa Danny is Danny Phantom."

Sam sighed, "And yet, Luke, Stephen, and Daphne aren't ghost hunters."

Jake looked at a nearby photo of his mother, Uncle Luke, Uncle Levi, Uncle Stephen, and Aunt Daphne when they were much younger, "Point taken. But with my parents being Lily Phantom and Nathan Plasmius it's hard to not want to live up to them. Plus living in Amity Park doesn't give me much else to do. At least Jude gets to travel."

"And yet Rayna complains about it," Sam countered as she glances at a photo on the fridge of five of her other grandchildren, which included the twins Jude and Rayna, "But you know that's more because of your Aunt Kara's line of work. But Jake listen."

Jake glanced at Sam bored, "Danny wanted nothing more than a normal life free of ghost, as did Lily and Luke. Even Nathan did. In a way I'm glad you, your brother, sister, and cousins love the powers and the life with it. But also realize there is more to life than ghost fighting."

"Huh," Jake thought that over. She was right. But then again Nanny Sam usually was, "Your right."

"You bet I am. Now," Sam held up a pan of green cupcakes, "Do you want one?"

Jake shrugged and takes one.

…..

_Later that night….._

Josh and Raven are sitting outside of the bathroom door as their poor older brother was dying inside.

"I feel bad but at the same time he knows that baking isn't Nanny Sam's thing," Josh told Raven as she shot him a look, "It's true."

"Jake, you haven't puked out a lung have you?" Raven asked tapping on the door.

"I can't tell," Jake's reply came thru the door pitifully.

"Um, what's this?"

Josh and Raven looked up to see their parents, Lily and Nathan Matthews had arrived home without them knowing.

"Seems Jake's sick," Josh explained as the unholy sound of Jake's puking was heard.

"Seems he ate one of Nanny's seaweed cupcakes," Raven explained as Jake whined, "It hurts!"

Nathan laughed as Lily sighed, "This is going to be a long night…."

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks.


	2. Josh Matthews

Alex: I own characters such as Josh, Raven, Etc.

* * *

_Josh, 2nd grandson_

"First time I fought a ghost was about when I was I think 7 or 8," Josh Plasmius commented to the cadets in front of him, "it was Jake's fault of course."

They laughed knowing that Jake was the more reckless of the Matthews twins.

"Yeah, Jake pissed off some Nazi ghost and we had to beaten him down," Josh explained, "But moving on. Yuuki you had a question."

The shy Asian girl nodded, "How many Halfas are there in the world?"

"How many?" Josh ruffled his black hair at that question, "Well Papa Danny and Grandfather Nikolas make 2, Mom and Dad, 4. Uncle Levi, Uncle Luke, Uncle Steph, Aunt Daph, 8. Hmmmm, Me, Jake, and Raven are 11. Lucas, Taylor, Jameson, Regan, Dusty, Light, Malak, Jude, Rayna, and Kai make 21."

All the cadets stared at that knowledge.

Josh was quick to say though, "But remember both my grandfathers no longer fight ghosts. My Uncle Luke, Uncle Stephen, and Aunt Daphne don't either and too be honest me and my cousin don't fight as much. But let's not let focus on that."

Josh moved over to the control panel in the room, "We're here for training." He activated some holograms of Amity Park's more recognizable ghost such as Ember, Skulktech, and Boxed Lunch, "First lesson, I ever learned guys…." Every looked at him as the ghosts began firing on them, "Be ready to dodge!"

…..

_Hour later…._

Josh relaxed as he powered down the holograms and changed back to his human form sighing as he tried to fix his brown hair.

"You done, Josh?" A voice asked.

Josh looked to the door to see his younger sister, Raven, "Mom and Dad went home earlier to check on Jake since he's still sick."

"No, I have a private session with a cadet," Josh admitted tiredly as he rubbed his shoulder.

Raven seemed to notice this and said, "Why don't you go on home? I'll take the session."

Josh looked at his sister in relief, "Thanks. I hate private sessions, why do you think I like having Jake along."

Raven laughed, "He does make a good practice dummy."

….

Josh decided to walk home to enjoy night. It also gave him time to think, which he couldn't really accomplish with his twin, Jake, around.

Josh stopped walking to looked back at the large brick building that at one point had been home to his great-grandparents Jack and Maddie Fenton, but now housed the Fenton Academy (or Phantom Academy as most called it)

The Fenton Academy more or less replaced the Guys in White on training/dealing with ghost. It was basically where they trained Ghost Hunters and then let them join Phantom Bases that had been set up around the world in last few years.

Josh's parents, Lily Phantom and Nathan Plasmius, both were teachers at the Academy and had roped their three children into being tutors and help them when there really busy. Jake loved helping out. Raven didn't mine. Josh tolerated it, he hated ghost hunting.

Sighing Josh looked into the perfect night sky and smiled. He changed onto his ghost form, Josh Plasmius, his brown hair and brown eyes turning black and glowing green, and his blue jeans and green shirt turning the usually black and white of a Phantom's.

Josh launched into the air flying. He might hate ghost hunting but he loved being a halfa.

* * *

Alex: Review and that's for reading. Dear Raven is next


	3. Raven Matthews

Alex: I own characters like Raven, Xander, Jake, etc.

* * *

_Raven, 3rd granddaughter _

Raven Matthews sighed, she was a teenager and no teenage girl liked staying late to help some hopeful ghost hunter train…..at least Raven thought so considering she was the only one of her cousins that did this.

Ravens straightened her blonde hair as she kicked her feet waiting on the guy. She looked at the file name for the cadet she was waiting and read out the name, "Alexander Thomas Wyatt?"

"Call me Xander."

Raven yelped as she looked up to see a very gorgeous looking young man with red hair and blue eyes.

Xander looked at Raven surprised, "I thought I was meeting Josh or Jake?"

Raven recovered quickly and looked offended, "Josh is tired and Jake is sick. Got a problem with that?"

"No. Of course not, Ms. Matthews," Xander replied smiling, "I much prefer you to your brothers. No offense but you're much nicer to look at. Might get a little distracted during the lesson though."

Raven blushed as she looked back at his file again, "Well, Mr. Wyatt, says you want to work on blaster training."

Xander nodded, "I honestly suck at it. Which isn't good since that's how most I most ghost hunters fight."

Giggling Raven set up the targets, "Don't feel too bad. Not all my family is amazing with shooting as people think. I know for a fact that my poor cousin Jameson couldn't hit a ghost two feet away from him."

Raising his eyebrow Xander asked, "isn't he the one that….."

"Dances when he fights?" Raven supplied, "Yeah. But believe it or not it works."

"I see," Xander laughed as he pulled out his blaster, "So shall we start?"

"Sure," Raven replied as she picked up the blaster she had brought, "Let's see what you got."

…

_2 hours later…._

Raven phased thru the front door smiling as she skipped inside and headed for the kitchen saw Jake sitting at the kitchen table eating what looked to be some cub scouts' soup, "Hello Jake!"

Jake stared at his sister amused, "So what's his name?"

"Wha-What?!" Raven blurted looking shock at her laughing brother, "What do you mean?"

"You've been with a guy," Jake explained simply, "One you're happy, that rarely happens."

"That's not-"

"Two, Josh told me you took over for him for private training."

"So, that's just-"

"Three," Jake smiled as he stood up and put his dishes in the sink, "You have a hicky on your neck."

Raven blushed rushing into the bathroom to see that she did indeed have bright red hicky on her neck.

Jake popped his head in to add, "Cover up should well cover it up but may I suggest collar shirts too for the next few days."

Swatting her brother away Raven snapped back, "No telling Josh or dad they would freak not to mention- wait, why aren't you freaking out?"

"Oh, well Xander asked me before asking you out," Jake explained earning a look from Raven, "Well, I am a bit more reasonable and approachable than Josh or Dad. He's been trying to catch you alone for weeks. He was about two days away from faking a ghost attack to get you there to ask you out."

"Wait, you knew…." Raven complained then she realized, "You weren't sick today! You knew if you stayed how Josh would have to work late and get tired and I would offer to help him!"

Jake smiled evilly, "What are you complaining about? You got a hot guy now. Who just happens to be my friend Xander plus you actually did teach him to shoot a blaster right?"

Raven blushed, "I knew I forgot something!"

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks.


	4. Jameson Yorkland

Alex: Moving on from Lily Phantom and Nathan Plasmius's kids we reach Daphne Fenton's, not one of my main focus characters but still a Phantom. I own Jameson, Etc.

* * *

_Jameson, youngest grandson_

"Jameson Yorkland," the Asian boy told the receptionist at the hospital, "I have an appointment."

The receptionist didn't even look up as she looked at a list and replied, "Says here you don't."

Jameson was confused, "But I talked to Dr. Smith yesterday. He said he would love for me-Wait. Can you check under Jameson Phantom?"

The receptionist looked up at Jameson, "You don't look like a Phantom."

Rolling his eyes Jameson summoned his ghost rings changing into Jameson Phantom, which meant his eyes became glowing blue instead on brown, his black hair became white, and his blue jeans and green hoodie became black.

The receptionist jumped as she check the list and said, "Go on in Mr. Phantom."

"It's Yorkland," Jameson amended as he changed back to his human form and went in.

…

"So, Jamie," Dr. Smith commented as he pushed the needle into Jameson arm, "How's life going?"

Jameson winced, he really hated needles, "Alright, I guess. Me and mom just got back from visiting my visiting Uncle Stephen, Aunt Lucy, and my cousins, Regan and Dusty."

"Dusty is that extreme sports junkie right?" Dr. Smith joked as he was carefully to fill the vials full of the halfa's blood.

"Yep, he's a loose cannon," Jameson explained, "He just started motocross."

"Well, then," Dr. Smith whistled, "and Regan?"

"Completely different. She's shy, soft spoken kind, and wouldn't hurt a fly," Jameson laughed, "Seriously, she loves all animals."

"I see," Dr. Smith laughed too as he took out the needle and bandaged Jameson's arm.

"Enough about me," Jameson replied getting serious, "How's the studies going? Find anything?"

"Afraid not," Dr. Smith sighed as he put the Jameson's blood up and moved to his desk, "Doesn't help either that most places won't run test with your blood because of those recent uproars against your family."

"Those idiots," Jameson groaned as he remember his last run in with that group of anti-Phantom activist, let's just say it didn't end too well, "There's just worried now that we're letting peaceful ghost remain. Not to mention seeing as the halfa population is growing."

"If I didn't know you personally, Jameson, I might be worried too," Dr. Smith reminded, "To most you and the other Phantoms are nothing but faceless people with limitless power."

Jameson shrugged as he got up, "I guess but my family has always been heroic. I'll see you later Dr. Smith." Jameson walked out of the office not noticing the look on Dr. Smith's face as he looked at Jameson's blood.

"The unlimited power."

…

_30 minutes later_

Jameson walked into his house and glanced at the photo of his Mom, Daphne Fenton-Yorkland and Dad, James Yorkland, from before he was born.

"Jameson, you home?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom," Jameson replied as he tossed his jacket on the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Daphne asked her only child as finished loading the dishwasher.

"Oh," Jameson muttered as he pulled water out of the fridge, "Hospital. Visiting Dr. Smith."

Daphne froze, "Jameson what happen to your father…."

"I don't wanna talk about this again, Mom. It's not guilt over not remembering him. I just want to help people. We heal faster and I think we should research that," Jameson cut his mother off as he left the room.

Daphne sighed as she muttered, "James, I wish you were here. Me and Jameson miss you."

* * *

Alex: Review please and thanks for reading


	5. Dusty Fenton

Alex: I own only characters like Dusty, Light, Etc.

* * *

_Dusty, 5th grandson_

One word to describe Dusty Fenton?

Passionate.

He loved things he loved and hated the things he hated. He's reserved like his father, mother, and sister. He lived life to his limit.

Which lead him to today, he was standing at the top of a reasonable tall building holding his skate board with his friend, Austin Frank.

"Dusty, this is stupid," Austin pointed out as Dusty jumped onto the edge of the building, "Even stupider than usually!"

"Dude, chill, this isn't as worse than when we planned chicken with Spector Speeder and the Fenton RV," Dusty added as activated his ghost form.

Ghost rings spread across Dusty's body as his blonde and green hair became white and purple, his green eyes became glowing violet, and his average clothes became the black and white clothes of a Phantom.

"You're an idiot!" Austin tried one more time before Dusty jumped off holding his board as he tried to skate down the side of the building.

Now it seemed to work for a moment. But like everything that Dusty tired it soon came tumbling down as the board fell out from under him and he was thrown towards the ground.

"Shit!" Dusty cried as he went intangible realizing it was too late to fly up or slow down and ended up falling thru the ground, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Dusty?!" Austin called shocked, "Dusty?!"

Austin waited for a while but heard no reply, "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are going to be pissed….."

…..

_25 minutes later….._

Dusty was relieved when he finally managed to find his way out of the ground, "Freedom!"

This cried got a bunch a looks from the people around Dusty who was looking at him weirdly.

"Разве что Dusty Phantom?"

"Что он здесь делает?"

Dusty glanced around and groaned, "This isn't Riverchase!"

"Dusty?"

Dusty groaned looking to the left and blinking as he recognized a familiar blonde in steam punk looking clothes, "Light?"

The blonde turned to the guy she was talking to and quickly made an excuse before turning to Dusty grabbing him by the ear and yanking him along, "Ow! Ow! Light stop!"

Yep, this was Dusty's cousin, Light Fenton.

Light stopped and glared at him her grey eyes flashing violet to prove she was mad, "What the hell are you doing in Russia?"

"I'm in Russia?" Dusty commented confused, "That explains the cold."

"Dusty," Light sighed rubbing her eyes, "I'm finally getting a break from Malak and Rayna and then you come along."

Light being the eldest of her Phantom grandchildren meant cleaning up a lot for them as well, and Dusty looking her over could tell it was finally taken its toll.

"Sorry, Light. I was just trying to have a good time and phased thru the Earth by accident," Dusty explained feeling bad.

"Phased thru the Earth?! Do you want to piss off the Anti-Phantom group even more?!" Light cried angry, "I see it now 'Phantom Terrorist'!" Light proceed to unleash a trail of words that Dusty didn't recognize but assumed were curses.

Light stopped huffing and looked back to Dusty, "Moving on…Now let me just-"

"Light!" a shrill voice called and Dusty and Light looked up to see a crowd of woman and men, "Ваши мертвые!"

"Fuck!" Light called as she grabbed Dusty and phased thru the nearest wall to escape the mob, "When will they give up?"

"What's that about?" Dusty asked raising his eyebrow to his elder cousin.

"Not important!" Light was quick to respond as she snapped her fingers and small black dragon appeared out of her jacket pocket, "Let's make this showy, Dragos."

"PEK!"

The black dragon grew the size of a tiger and flapped his wings.

Dusty sighed as he again felt the pang of jealousy of Light and her siblings' status of not only being halfa but witches/wizards as well.

"Dragos will take you home since he's faster than you," Light explained as Dusty got on the dragon.

"Thanks," Dusty replied as Dragos took off.

…

_3 hours later…_

Dusty was laying on his bed relaxing having arrived home safe 2 hours ago till the door opened and his father, Stephen Fenton, came in and glared at him, "Your grounded! Two months for almost causing an international incident!"

"How even-"

"Light called."

* * *

Alex: I know your reading but can you guys review and comment so I know what you like and don't so i can correct them. Thanks and bye

_Russian translations:_

_1. Is that Dusty Phantom?_

_2. What's he doing here?_

_3. Your Dead!_

_Spells:_

_PEK= enlarging spell_


	6. Regan Fenton

Alex: I own only characters such as Regan, Aaron, Dusty, etc.

* * *

_Regan, 5th granddaughter _

Regan Fenton was quick to grab her stuff from her locker and get out of Riverchase High School. The shy girl was not looking forward to being taunted today by Tiffany or Rich.

Lucky for her by the time she got outside her best friend, Aaron Yamoto, was already putting on his motorcycle helmet and getting on his bike. Not pausing Regan jumped onto Aaron's bike and slipped on her helmet.

"Hello, Regan," Aaron laughed as he felt her jump on his bike.

Regan looked towards the school door to see Tiffany coming, "Can we go now? Please."

"Sure. Animal shelter we go," Aaron smiled as he started up the bike and pulled out of the parking lot.

….

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

Aaron watched as Regan played with a full grown pit bull like it was nothing, "good boy, Bunny!"

"Bunny?" Aaron asked unamused, "He almost bite my hand off."

Regan turned to Aaron, "He was just scared, Aaron….you know."

Aaron rolled his eyes and relaxed as he watched Regan work with the animals. Regan differently had a way with animals. Aaron figured it was because of the animal therapy Regan had had when she was younger. Regan Fenton at a very young age had been kidnapped by a ghost that had nearly killed Regan. If Stephen and Danny Phantom hadn't shown up Regan would have been killed.

Regan was the only Phantom almost killed and hopefully the last. The thought of Regan being gone was scary enough but Regan had been seriously mentally damaged by the event. Regan was so scared of everything and eager to please everyone because she was didn't want to be hurt.

Aaron was sure at one point of his life he would never be friends with Regan but here he was. Not just friends but her best friend and protector more or less, "So, Rey, are you going to come to my track meet on Friday?"

"Um…Well….I suppose," Regan blushed at the request.

Aaron smiled as he watched her put the last dog in it's cage, "Shall we go?"

…

Regan gripped tightly as the traveled down the streets of the busy town till Aaron stopped unexpectedly causing Regan to streak.

Regan looked up and blinked as she saw her younger brother Dusty Phantom fighting a giant sabertooth tiger like ghost.

"Dusty!" Regan and Aaron called together as Dusty was swatted away by the paw of the beast.

Aaron looked at Dusty as he was slammed into the wall and then turned to Regan, "Go Ghost."

"Me….But…I haven't in…" Regan trailed off watching as she saw the ghost move closer and closer to Dusty as struggled to get up.

"You can do it," Aaron encouraged as Regan got off the bike.

Regan closed her eyes as she concentrated. She hadn't gone ghost in years but sure enough bright white rings appeared around her and circled her body till her eyes, hair, and clothes matched the colors of her body.

Regan opened her eyes and glared at the sabertooth tiger, "You!"

The tiger growled at her till Regan gave it a little zap, "Oh no, Mister. Stop it. How dare you hurt my brother! You should be ashamed!"

Aaron and Dusty stared at Regan as she continued to shame the tiger and to their amazement it grew smaller and smaller till it was no bigger than a kitten.

"Dude…."

"I see it."

Regan looked down at the now cute ghost and picked it up, "I'm sorry to be mean but that's was my little brother you were beating up." The kitten purred as if to say I forgive you and curled into Regan's chest, "Awww, I think I'll keep you."

"What?!" Dusty and Aaron called at the same time.

"Well, he's lonely," Regan argued.

"He's a vicious sabertooth tiger ghost," Aaron pointed out as the kitten glared at him.

"Nabi will behave," Regan stated.

"You already named him?" Aaron sighed knowing he couldn't win now. Once Regan named an animal she was going to love it to death.

"He tried to kill me!" Dusty protested angrily.

"Why are you out anyway? your grounded," Regan asked slyly.

"Ummm…." Dusty muttered.

"I thought so," Regan finished as she walked back to Aaron's bike.

"Scary…" Aaron commented.

* * *

Alex: *Looking at reader* **You! Yes, you!** I know your reading. So, why aren't you reviewing? Tell you what, let's do a little quiz. Two questions. First one of you to get either one right I'll let you name a very prominent character I haven't name yet that appears later. Leave your answer in the reviews and thanks for reading.

1. Where did I get the name Nabi from? (hint: Doki)

or

2. I based Regan's personality on who? (hint: Andrea Libman)


	7. Jude Fenton

Alex: This chapter is a little odd but go with it. I own characters like Jude, Kai, Light, Etc.

* * *

_Jude, 4th grandson_

Jude Fenton combed his blonde hair out of his face as he looked at his twin sister Rayna, "So, we have no idea where Light or Malak are?"

Rayna laughed at little as she rolled violet eyes, "If I had to guess Malak is probably after Light for something she did."

Jude sighed, it was moments like this that Jude questioned why and how Levi and Kara Fenton had their five children. Light, Malak, Jude (himself), Rayna, and Kai were truly powerful and well-meaning kids but it was moments like this when two of them would disappear when they were supposed to be looking for a ghost wizard that made Jude question why his parents ever trusted them.

"Jude?"

Jude looked to see his youngest sister Kai and her tiny fairy beast, Luna, "Luna, traced their power trails into different directions. Malak heading towards the shopping district while Light is heading towards what appears to be "the bad" part of town."

"Weird," Rayna commented, "Light is such a goodie goodie. Why would she go there?"

Jude rolled his eyes, "I don't care." He focused as toss out a blue ghost ring with his hand and walked into it, changing his blonde hair white, his grey eyes turned glowing violet, and his steam punk style clothes changed into black jeans and his signature blue and green jacket,that had a Pegasus and the words 'flying hope' on the back, "I'll find Light while you guys find Malak."

Jude took off to the air not pausing to her if Rayna or Kai objected to the play.

"I think he's spending too much time with Light," Kai commented as they began walking towards Malak's location.

"Yeah, he's getting so bossing," Rayna replied annoyed.

…

Jude tracked Light to an average looking apartment. He was surprised to say the least, he figured Light would be busy on the trail of the wizard-ghost yet here she was hiding out. Jude turned invisible and phased thru the apartment and found himself in a hall way. He heard a yelp and turned to a nearby door recognizing it as his older sister's voice he phased thru the door and looked in and had to do a double take and wished at once he hadn't.

On a large bed was Light Fenton and a woman Jude didn't know but if he had to guess he would say was a local of the area. What concerned Jude was that Light was making out with the woman and they were on their way to much more.

Jude quickly phased out of the apartment and found his way to the streets, "Oh god. Gross. Gross and oh so wrong!"

Jude felt a small nudged to his face and looked to see his Pegasus, currently toy sized, trying to comfort him, "Thanks Othello but nothing will ever erase that horror from my mind." Jude had always admired his sister Light and never saw her as someone who would run off and ignore her duties. Yet here he saw her completely ignore their mission for what he could only assume was a quickie with a Russia chick.

A chick? Wait, Light was screwing with a girl?!

"Jude?"

Jude looked up to see the Phantom-Witch in question walking out of the apartment her face red and her clothes looked ruffled, "Jude, were you just in there?"

The response Light got was silence.

"Jude," Light began but Jude cut in, "Instead of looking for the wizard ghost your banging some chick! A chick, you never in told any of us you were gay!"

Light sighed scratching her head, "One, that chick happened to have seen the ghost earlier. She told me he was heading towards the man that caused his death. Two, I'm bi, I like both the guys and the chicks."

Jude had the urge to rip Light's head off at her calmness while inside he was freaking out, "So, you had to screw her for the information?!"

"Jude, we didn't finish first off-"Light began.

"I didn't need to know that!" Jude screeched.

"Jude," Light warned in a voice Jude hand not heard in a very long time. A voice that scared Jude, "I'm 20 years old. I get stressed, very stressed. My best friend is my dragon, I'm surrounded by my family 24/7, and I'm extremely pressed to live up to not only the Phantom name, but to the Lightchaser name as well since I'm the eldest of both families! So excuse me if I want to blow off steam by having sex!"

Jude shrunk back as Light screamed. He had never realized Light felt that stressed. He could understand a little since but Light did seem the get the blunt of most of the stuff that happens to their families, seriously ghosts, monsters, and

Light seem to calm down a little, "Sorry, for yelling. But seriously Jude, I-" Light was interrupted by her phone going off and pulled it out, "On that note why didn't you just call to see where I was, Jude?"

The Phantom-Wizard face palmed at his idiocy.

""ello?" Light answered her phone, "Taylor, Hi. Sure. Well, that's depends, did your ghost sense go off? Is it creepy? Does it have a claws? Yeah, it's a demon. Be there in about 20 minutes."

Light looked to her brother as she created a red ghost ring that engulf her body changing her blonde hair white, her grey eyes violet glowing, and her dressed shirt, tie, and dressed pants turned into black jeans and a red and black jacket that had a dragon on it and the words 'Dragon Soul'

"Seems Taylor and Lucas have run into a demon," Light explained, "Shouldn't be that tough to take down. Why don't you handle that, I'll find Kai, Rayna, and Malak and we'll get the ghost wizard."

Before Jude could response Light flew off. Jude sighed and looked at the Pegasus on his shoulder, "Let's get going I guess, Othello."

Othello neighed as Jude held his blue ring over Othello, "PEK."

The Pegasus grew to his average size and Jude jumped onto him, "Maybe saving Lucas and Taylor will wipe the fact that i just saw...nope. I'm going to forget it."

* * *

Alex: Thanks for reading and review please.

_Spell: _

_Pek= Enlarging spell_

_Witch Notes:_

Witches/wizards have contract beast such as Dragons, Fairies, and Pegasi.


	8. Rayna Fenton

Alex: You know what I miss. I miss when I could update my stories at lets once a week. Oh. Well time to get to know Rayna Fenton. I own characters like Rayna, Kai, Light, etc.

* * *

_Rayna, 6th granddaughter _

Rayna Fenton flipped her hair annoyed as she and Kai continued on their way to search for their elder sister, Malak.

Honestly Rayna wished she and Kai weren't sent after Malak. Honestly it was easier to deal with Light than Malak. Most would agree to that and explain that this was true for the reasons that Light was easier to talk to and reason with since she was the kinder goody-goody child.

Rayna would laugh and reply "that's what she wants you to think." You see Rayna knew the truth. Light played prefect but really Light was more like Rayna.

Light and Rayna both did what they thought was right and did what they wanted. The difference was Rayna didn't hide what she did while Light did. You see Rayna was the "bad" child. She liked to stay out late, party, and such. Now Light more or less did the same stuff but she did it in secret, which had lead how Rayna learned of it as Rayna had caught Light sneaking out a lot. But Rayna agreed to keep it a secret. For a price of course.

Rayna giggled a little at that thought as Kai glanced at her, "Werido."

"Your one to talk," Rayna grumbled annoyed as suddenly a familiar figure dropped from the sky in front of them, "Well, think of the devil."

"Come again?" The figure, Light, asked confused.

"Nothing," Rayna waved it off as Light changed back to her human form, "Where's Jude?"

The oldest Witch-Phantom blushed a little and shrugged, Rayna making a note to ask what that's about later, "Um, Taylor and Lucas have got into a bit of jam with a demon. Jude went to help."

"By himself? Didn't Mom, Aunt Lily, and Uncle Nathan need help to take down one?" Kai asked shocked looking at her eldest sister.

"That was a tough one. This is one just an average punk," Light explained happily as she looked at them expectantly, "Where's Malak?"

At that moment they heard crash and turned to see a building collapsing.

"Just a guess," Rayna laughed, "But I think she's over there."

Light starts running toward the building angrily shouting, "Malak Samantha Fenton! You can't keep destroying buildings!"

Rayna broke out laughing as her eldest sister ran off to kill Malak.

The second eldest Witch-Phantom was rather brash and preferred to face any problem head on rather than thinking it out. Which lead to much conflict between the plan oriented Light and the hard headed Malak, which lead to much fun arguments for Rayna to enjoy.

"Um, should we follow?" Kai asked her the laughing teen.

"Sure," Rayna replied, "We have to keep Light and Malak from killing each other….for now anyway."

* * *

Alex: Review please.


	9. Malak Fenton

Alex: Okay, four kids to go! I own characters like Malak, Light, Etc.

* * *

Malak, 2nd granddaughter

Malak Fenton was pissed. Very Pissed. She was expressing this obviously as she slammed her fist into the Witch Hunter face and watched him tumble backwards.

After all h flat out attacked her, saying he was a great hunter that "kills witches and get bitches." Yeah, needless to say she had taken care of this attack, "Yeah, next time think it through how you plan to win against a Phantom-witch!"

Malak gave him look last disgusted work as the hunter as he tried to stand pull out his gun but instead Malak's fist made contact with her head knocking him into a wall and unconscious.

"Idiot," the angry teenager muttered as she walked over to the hunter and picked up his container that held the ghost she and her siblings had been looking for earlier.

"MALAK!"

Groaning Malak turned to see her elder sister running to her, "Hello, Light."

Light Fenton, the eldest of all the Phantoms, pointed to the collapsing building, "What the hell?! Can you go one day without knocking down a building?! Just one Malak!"

The younger Fenton rolled her eyes, "Lighten up, Light. It was run down and the Witch Hunter and ghost are caught."

"That's not the point, Malak," Light practically hissed at her younger sister as Rayna and Kai caught up to their older sisters.

"Wow, this time it took only Malak two hours to wreck a building," Rayna laughed.

"This isn't funny Rayna! We can't keep covering this up! People will start realizing we aren't fighting ghost all the time!" Kai whined glaring at her older sister and snapping her fingers to summon her magic to fix the building.

Rayna rolled her eyes raising her ring to help Kai out. Malak laughed at her sisters till she noticed Light hadn't stop glaring at her.

Malak was never really scared of Light like her siblings or cousins were. Malak and Light were about the same height, which was saying something since only Jake, Josh, and Lucas were taller. They both had blonder hair and middle eastern colored skin color, they both looked like they could knock you aside with little effort.

The only different between Malak and Light was their eyes. Malak had inherited Levi's violet eyes while Light had Kara's grey eyes that looked like they held little emotion.

Malak hated Light's glare, "You don't scare me, Light. Your my older sister, not Mom and Dad."

Light turned away from Malak, "Fine, next time. You need help. I won't be here."

Even though she rolled her eyes, that still sent a chill up Malak's spine.

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading


	10. Taylor Fenton

Alex: If I fail history and geology it's this things fault. Anyway, I own characters like Taylor, Lucas, Light, etc.

* * *

_Taylor, 4th granddaughter _

"'Ello?"

"Light! It's me!"

"Taylor, Hi."

"I need to ask you a question!"

"Sure."

"Alright," Taylor glanced at the skeleton monster currently being frozen in place by Lucas, "I need to know if what me and Lu are fighting is a demon."

"Well, that's depends, did your ghost sense go off?" Light asked not seeming concerned at all for her cousins' safety.

"No, it didn't," the annoyed teen muttered tossing a net to Lucas to use as the skeleton broke free howling.

"Is it creepy?" Light continued.

"It's a walking elephant rhino skeleton with teeth ! Yes it's creepy!"

"Does it have claws?"

"Sorta," Taylor muttered as she watched as Lucas barley dodged the 'claw 'as the monster swung at him.

"Yeah, it's a demon. Be there in about 20 minutes," Light finished as she hung up before Taylor could get another word in.

"BUT WHAT DO WE DO IN THE MEAN TIME?!" Taylor screeched angrily at her phone as she fire a blast at the monster watching it howl in pain.

Taylor hated when Light thought everything would be just fine. Light thought that that every Phantom could handle themselves and while it was great that she had confidence in them it wasn't true.

Light, Malak, Jude, Rayna, and Kai were more powerful than any of the other Phantoms cousins because of them being part witch as well as Phantom. Jake, Josh, and Raven followed them power wise since they were one-fourth ghost like their parents, Lily Phantom and Nathan Plasmius.

Taylor and Lucas, on the other hand, were only one-eighth ghost as were Regan, Dusty, and Jameson. The only reason Taylor put Lucas and herself above Regan, Dusty, and Jameson in terms of power was because they were older and Taylor and Lucas had learned how to fight like their mother, Vanessa and grandmother, Valerie, aka use tech in battle instead of just there powers.

Taylor was yanked out of her thoughts as Lucas yelled over, "Net! Net!" Taylor glanced at her older brother as he was tossing his ecto-net over the monster. Understanding Taylor yanked hers out of utility belt and tossed it over the monster.

"So?" Lucas asked Taylor pulling the net tight to try to stop the monster.

"15 minutes. Light should be here," Taylor muttered, tightening her end.

"15! Damn it," Lucas wasn't a very patient person but you couldn't blame him this as one could only hold a demon in place so long, "Why do things only go to shit when Dad and Mom are away for concerts?!"

Taylor shrugged, honestly she figured no one attacked their home town, Black Stone, New York, because they feared tangling with their parents, Luke Phantom and the Scarlett Huntress. So most of the time they waited till Luke and Vanessa went away for one of Luke's concerts, he was a professional violinist. Too bad for them though they had forgotten about Taylor and Lucas.

Taylor held on to her side and looked at Lucas, "just hang, in about ten minutes…."

"NADINH DU PAOUHT!"

Suddenly a blue portal sucked in the demon leaving a stunned Taylor and Lucas. They looked up to see a laughing teenage boy on a Pegasus.

"Jude," Lucas sighed relieved, "thanks."

"Wait! But-LIGHT FENTON YOU LAZY BUM!"

Jude landed next to Lucas as they watched Taylor unlease a stream if curses about the eldest Phantom.

"So, you wanna stay for dinner?" Lucas asked the Phantom-Wizard.

"Sure what we having?" Jude responded.

* * *

Alex: Okay, Lucas, Kai, and Light then I'm done. Review and thanks


	11. Lucas Fenton

Alex: I own Lucas and Luke.

* * *

_Lucas, 3rd grandson_

_Lucas Samuel Fenton, Jr. _

Lucas paused for a minute as he looked over his name wondering if he should leave the Samuel or remove it. He wanted the paper to be perfect and couldn't risk any mistakes. He wanted the internship so bad.

Dr. Frédéric Barnette was the leading surgeon in the world and more than anything Lucas wanted to intern under him. The head way Dr. Barnette had made in the medical field was astonishing.

Which is why Lucas was over analysis his name right now.

"Lucas?"

Lucas looked up to see his dad, Luke Fenton, "Yes?"

"Papa Danny's on hold," Luke told Lucas as he looked at the computer screen, "Your still only on page one?"

"Not now, Dad," Lucas groaned as he grabbed his vidglasses and turned them on and a small picture of his grandfather appear in the vidglasses and his voice rang out, "Lucas?"

"Papa Danny hi," Lucas smiled happily, "sup?"

"Just checking in," Danny replied, "Heard from Jude you and Taylor ran into a demon thing the other day. You did most the fighting though."

Lucas shrugged though inside enjoy his grandfather's praise. None of the Phantom cousins would ever admit but they craved Danny's attention and praise. He was _the Phantom. _They all wanted him to be proud of them. That's why most of the Phantoms did help out with ghost fighting even though they didn't want to. Josh was a prime explain to this, he hated helping out.

"No big deal Papa Danny," Lucas replied as he leaned back in his chair, "You doing alright?"

Danny laughed at little, "At my age? More than can be expected. You still coming the family reunion next week?"

"Yes, sir. I needed to visit with Aunt Jazz about my paper and internship anyway," Lucas reminded him.

"Right, Dr. Fenton," Danny joked, "Bye, Lucas. Love ya."

Lucas laughed, "Love ya, too."

The called ended as he took off the glasses and looked at his paper before deciding, "That's fine."

Besides he needed to get started if wanted a paper to actually show Aunt Jazz next week.

* * *

Alex: Okay, only two characters left. Kai and Light. Lets go! Review and thanks!


	12. Kai Fenton

Alex: I own characters like Kai, Light, etc.

* * *

_Kai, youngest grandchild _

Kai Fenton was not an idiot.

She knew that despite what her parents said, that the yelling between them and Light wasn't nothing.

She waited till her parents, brother, and other sisters had gone to bed before she snuck down the hall of their Hawaiian home, to Light's room. She paused noticing the forced field Light had put up. Wow. Light but have been really pissed.

Kai and Light had always been close in magic wave length so Kai managed to cancel the spell open the door rather quickly and gasped as she saw Light piling bags onto her bed stuffing them with clothes and looking angry.

"Light?"

Light jumped and turned seeing Kai. She turned from anger to sad in a second, "Kai…"

"You're leaving?" Kai frowned.

"Yes," Light replied zipping up what appeared to be her final bag.

"Dad and Mom won't let you," Kai reminded sadly as she jumped onto Light's bed causing Light to laugh a little.

"They won't have a choice," Light commented pulling on her shoes, "I'm twenty years old. They can't hold me here. Dad and Mom wanted me to stay to fight off ghost and monsters. I stayed for this long for four reasons."

"Four reasons?" Kai asked intrigued.

"Four reasons called Malak, Jude, Rayna, and Kai," Light joked leaning over to tickle Kai off her bed, "I stayed because I wanted to make sure you'd be okay. You guys will be. Today proved that."

"But Light you give us orders-"

"Jude proved he could do that today."

"Your power-"

"Malak beat that hunter by herself."

"But the cle-"

"You and Rayna fixed the damaged and tracked me and Mal down."

Kai was stumped at what to say. She didn't what Light to leave. Light was always there for her.

"Don't leave, please," Kai commented as she teared up.

Light hugged Kai softly, "I need to. I can't stay here forever, Kai."

"But your my big sister," Kai protested gripping onto Light harder.

"I know I'm the best big sister ever," Light laughed, "But tell you what. I promise to call you ever day. Deal? You can tell me what's wrong in your life, what's right, and how hard I need to hit Malak and Rayna upside the head."

Kai smiled a little allowing Light to pull away and place a hand on her head, "Sounds nice enough."

Light smiled sadly, "Good night, Kai. CMAAB."

Suddenly Kai's eyes felt heavy as she fell back on the bed. Sleeping spell?!

Light sighed pulling the covers over Kai, "Love you, Kai."

* * *

Alex: Light then the conclusion and this thing is done!


	13. Light Fenton

Alex:I own characters like Light and Shin.

* * *

_Light, Eldest grandchild _

Light Fenton was already waiting at the diner when she started having second thoughts about leaving her home.

But then again she suppose that was mostly guilt from casting that sleeping spell on Kai. But Light had to or Kai more or less would have alerted Levi and Kara when she was leaving.

Light groaned leaning back in her booth as she took her ring off and studying it. It wasn't an ordinary ring. It looked like an Asian dragon curled around holding a red jewel in its mouth. Her Uncle Zephaniah had made it with her years ago before he was killed. She's missed him.

She didn't hate being a witch any more than she hated being a Phantom. She just needed a break. She had talked to her cousin Josh about it the other day. Lily, Nathan, Levi, and Kara seemed to be the only parents that wanted their kids to continue the ghost fighting tradition.

But if they couldn't see Light and Josh were miserable it was bad.

Light sighed as she slipped her ring back on and jumped when she noticed a man across from her, "Shin! Don't scare me!"

The man, Shin Yagami, laughed as he motioned to the waitress to bring him and Light coffee, "Sorry, Lightning. It was just too easy. "

Light rolled her eyes at the elder Japanese man. He was a dear friend of hers but she hated his nickname for her, "So you say all the time you cranky old man."

"You never change, Lightning. But that doesn't change the fact, of you calling me out her in the middle of the night," Shin reminded as he took the coffee mug from the waitress.

Taking her cup Light dumped way too much half and half sugar in her cup both looking at him, "Remember when you offered me the chance to train with you?"

Shin raised an eyebrow at her, "Train you to be a detective like me? Light, I was joking. You're a phantom and a witch. You can do some much more than what I do."

The Phantom-Witch glared at him, "But being a detective is what I want to do. Is like what I do anyway but with less ghost and monsters."

"There's monsters and ghosts, Light," Shin commented grimly, "Just different types. If it's what you want, I'll train you. I'm lonely anyway."

Light's face let up, "Great! Can it be a live in internship?"

Shin gave Light a look, "Light Marie Fenton what did you do?"

* * *

Alex: The wrap up chapter then I'm done


	14. Epilogue

Notes

Generation 0

_Generation 1_

_**Generation 2**_

_Generation 3_

_Alex: Last chapter. Huzzah. I own only my characters._

* * *

_**Fenton Family Reunion Log Book**_

_**October 18, 2055**_

_**Name**_

_Daniel Jack "Danny" Fenton_

_Samantha Elizabeth "Sam" Manson-Fenton_

_**Lilith Danielle "Lily" Fenton-Matthews**_

_**Nathaniel Vladimir Masters "Nathan" Matthews**_

_Jacob Nathaniel "Jake" Matthews_

_Joshua Daniel "Josh" Matthews_

_Raven Lilith Matthews_

_**Daphne Jasmine Fenton-Yorkland**_

_Jameson Patrick Yorkalnd_

_**Stephen Manson Fenton**_

_**Lucy Gale Black- Fenton**_

_Regan Emily Fenton_

_Dustin Jack "Dusty" Fenton_

_**Lucas Samuel "Luke" Fenton, Sr.**_

_**Vanessa Jane Foley-Fenton**_

_Lucas Samuel Fenton, Jr._

_Taylor Jane Fenton_

_**Levi Tucker Fenton**_

_**Hadassah "Kara" Lightchaser-Fenton**_

_Malak Samantha Fenton_

_Jude William Fenton_

_Rayna Madeline Fenton_

_Kai Claire Fenton_

_Jasmine Madeline "Jazz" Fenton-Oaks_

_John Richard Oaks_

_**Anne Rachel Oaks-Michaels**_

_**Edward Walker Michaels**_

_Jesse Oliver Michaels_

_Danielle Jackie "Dani" Fenton_

_Damien Joseph "Damon" Fenton_

Sam looked up from the log book sighing a as she grabbed a pen compelled to add to a few lines to what was written today.

_**Not Present**_

_**Name/reason**_

Jack Henry Fenton, deceased

Madeline Amelia "Maddie" O'Reilly-Fenton, deceased

_**Mary Kendall Oaks, deceased**_

_**James Ian Yorkland, deceased**_

_Light Marie Fenton, Missing_

Sam put the book down and cuddled up with Danny as he slept tired from his day with his children and grandchildren. Sam yawned as she closed her eyes, letting the question and worries in her mind fade away for now.

* * *

Alex: Done. Check out my next story though when it's up. The Phantom Case which has Danny and his granddaughter, Light, solving a murder mystery.


End file.
